


Here Comes the Bride

by Infie



Series: Five Times Ollie Got Laid, One Time Oliver Made Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cheating Bride, Cheating as Kink, Cheating on Laurel, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Unrepentant Ollie Smut, pre-island oliver, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tradition for the groomsmen to hook up with the bridesmaids.  But Tommy Merlyn and Ollie Queen are the groomsmen, and they know...  scoring the bride at the rehearsal dinner? Now that would be a real coup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because Fuller's name is Max, I have for my own personal amusement gone with "Alexis" for his fiancée’s name since she wasn't given one in the episode.  
> Yes, I am ashamed of myself for picking this title. Yes, I am unrepentant and kept it anyway.  
> 

* * *

The moment that Alexis saw Max's groomsmen, she knew she was in trouble. 

The best kind of trouble, of course; the kind that came with sinful smiles and six feet of muscle. The kind that came with dark whispers and sweat slicked skin and moans and... All kinds of thoughts that shouldn't be in the mind of a woman about to be married. They walked in, dark and light, like some kind of advertisement for devils and angels, and she couldn't seem to breathe. 

She'd been so good, through her whole time dating Max, through her whole engagement. She's getting married tomorrow, for Christ sake. 

And didn't that thought just add to the whole burst of excitement. God. She's going to hell. 

She barely heard Max introduce them to her, still reeling from the sudden rush of heat between her thighs. 

"Tommy Merlyn," the dark-haired hottie shook her hand with an appreciative grin that showcased perfect teeth, and yeah, now she recognized him from the tabloids. He was even more... everything... in person. If he was Tommy Merlyn then that made his friend... 

"Oliver Queen. Ollie.” Instead of shaking her hand, Ollie lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back courteously, and the second his mouth touched her she knew there were no angels here. His eyes met hers directly, the frank interest in them distinctly _male_. It made her breath catch in her chest and she reflexively licked her lips. Ollie's brows drew together minutely in surprise and then raised in intrigue before he smiled slowly against her skin. He tilted his head down a little as he released her hand, giving just the tiniest flick of his tongue before he let go. She shivered, and Max draped an arm over her shoulder to pull her close. 

"Alexis," she finally remembered to say, dragging her eyes away from Ollie's mouth with an effort. 

"The blushing bride," Tommy grinned at her and she blushed in truth. He shot Ollie a look that was equal parts chiding and admiring. Ollie gave a tiny, unrepentant shrug and Tommy laughed. 

"Come on, guys," Max grabbed Tommy by the shoulder and tugged. "You're the last ones here. Time to rehearse." 

The rehearsal itself went smoothly enough, with the usual tripping and giggling and people walking out of step. Her bridesmaids kept staring at Tommy and Ollie and forgetting that they were supposed to be walking, but Alexis was pretty sure she could only blame them to a point, that point being where she accidentally caught herself staring at the bulge in Ollie's jeans when she should have been watching Max's hands pretending to put his ring on her finger. When she forced her eyes up, she caught Ollie staring at her chest and licking his lips unconsciously. So, when it was time for their rehearsal of the wedding kiss, she stepped into Max and put some energy into it. Max responded with gusto, and it was a relief to feel the familiar surge of desire for her fiancé instead of these gorgeous strangers. 

Because it wouldn't be fair to say that her reaction was just to Ollie, no, Tommy had his own attractions and he was having a lot of fun playing on them. He gave her lots of hugs and soft touches on the arm, sending shivers coursing up her skin. But there was no real question to it either; Ollie was the real danger here and Tommy was helping him keep her primed. 

They were demons, both of them. It was so fucking wrong, and she was wetter than she'd ever been in her entire life. Her body felt like it was too big for her skin, arousal thrumming through her nerves like little electric shots. It felt like nothing she’d experienced before. It felt like anticipation. 

Dinner started off like a reprieve. Ollie sat across from her, Tommy to his right, and chatted amiably with her maid of honour, Cindy. For the first time since she'd met the pair she could actually breathe, and she used the opportunity to wrestle her arousal back down to manageable proportions. 

"So, Tommy," her sister Melissa asked him brightly from her seat to Alexis’ left. "How do you know Max?" She would be across from Tommy in the wedding. 

"We were housemates together our final year of high school," Tommy told her with a grin. 

"Yeah," Ollie said. "The three of us spent a lot of time together." He lifted an eyebrow and slouched a little in his chair, dragging his finger absently along Cindy's wrist. Cindy was talking to Max’s best man on her other side and didn’t seem to be noticing Ollie’s caress. Alexis could almost feel the play of fingers against her own wrist and hurriedly put her hands in her lap. "Shared almost everything." 

Tommy choked a little on the sip of wine he'd just taken, but covered it nicely with another smile. "Max totally had the best DVD collection," he said. Something about the way he said it made Alexis think he meant porn. One sideways glance at Max's blush confirmed it. Max deliberately turned to his parents and started talking loudly on another subject. 

Ollie nodded agreement again. "We blew a lot of hours on that collection," he smirked. 

Alexis had a sudden image of the three of them, sitting around a huge flat screen TV, idly stroking themselves as various scenarios played themselves out in front of them. All her hard-won control of her libido was immediately undone and she tried to cover her moan with a cough, that instead turned into a kind of strangled choke. 

Ollie's attention was back on her; he watched her with hooded eyes. She noticed that at his finger had left Cindy's wrist and shook her head at herself for caring. After all, weddings were where groomsmen hooked up with bridesmaids, right? After an afternoon with them, she was pretty sure it was the only reason that Tommy and Ollie had agreed to the whole thing. Of course, hooking up with the _bride_ would be the real coup... 

"Alexis," the sound of her name on Ollie's lips made her breasts tighten against the bodice of her dress. She could feel the blush on her face spreading down her neck at the thought and was glad that Max was talking earnestly with his parents. She lifted her chin in her best attempt at polite query and Ollie continued with, "Do you act? You're certainly beautiful enough to have starred in any of the movies I've seen." 

She stared at him, absolutely shocked that he'd gone there. The look on his face was bland but the heat in his eyes was telling her he was imagining her in the scenes from those DVDs _right then_. 

Tommy gave him a slightly wild-eyed look. "Jesus fuck, Ollie!" He muttered it for Ollie's ears only but she saw the shape of the words on his lips. Ollie looked unrepentant, eyes still fixed on hers. Melissa tilted her head, confused, and Tommy continued gamely. "You do look a little like Charlize Theron," he offered with a smile, "or, maybe, Scarlett Johansson?" 

Ollie took a long drink of his wine, nodding along with Tommy's effort. "Only better," he interjected. "Because you're here." 

Melissa laughed and clapped her hands. "I never realised it before, but they're right. With that blonde hair, and those dark blue eyes, plus those killer cheekbones, you really do look a little like them." She patted Alexis' arm. "You're going to be so gorgeous as a bride. Which reminds me! I haven't seen the dress yet!" 

Ollie's eyes darkened so fast she thought the lights had dimmed. 

"You'll see it tomorrow," she said. "It's your own fault for living in Coast City instead of staying here near me!" 

Melissa laughed again and threw her arms wide for a hug. Unfortunately her arm hit the wine, sending the almost full bottle of red cascading down the front of Alexis' dress. 

"Oh!" An instant later everyone was on their feet, with Melissa and Max both trying ineffectually to dry her off. She waved them away, shaking her head at their efforts. 

"Don't worry," she told them, picking the bottle up off her lap and upending the remaining wine into her mouth. "Better to have it happen tonight when I'm just in this than tomorrow in the real show." She took Melissa's hand and drew her back down to her seat, then stood. She kissed Max's cheek reassuringly. "Luckily this place has a full changing room and attached bathroom, and I have some clothes in there already. I'm just going to go change and get this dress under some cold water." She patted Max's shoulder and pushed him back to his chair too. "You take care of our guests." 

The newly wet fabric of the dress was clinging tightly over her breasts, showing off her erect nipples, and as she turned from the table she caught both Ollie and Tommy looking. Tommy looked away, abashed, but Ollie just kept staring. His fingers were pressing against his napkin, as if he was imagining pinching them between his fingertips. For a second the mental image was so strong that she stumbled, and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. The heat in them had her stumbling again, and he grinned at her knowingly. 

She fled. 

The ballroom they’d selected had a large dressing room and attached bathroom, and she wasted no time stripping off the soaking wet dress she’d been wearing and dropping it into the bathtub. She started the cold water, carefully working a little of her body wash into the fabric to help convince the wine to rinse out before it set. Finally convinced that she’d done all she could before the soak, she pushed it all under water and stood up. Her bra and panties, covered with purple splatters where the wine had soaked through, also came off and were added to the bathtub of water. 

Quickly she washed up in the sink, getting rid of the sticky smears on her skin and cleaning the ends of her hair where the wine had splashed. She gathered it into a ponytail and draped the towel around her neck, wandering back into the dressing room. 

Her gown hung in the corner, a shimmer of white against the dark green walls, and she bit her lip, taking a quick furtive look around as if someone might see her. As if someone might actually object to her wearing her own dress. 

Alexis remembered how Ollie had reacted to the idea of seeing her in her dress before the wedding, how his eyes had flashed dark with arousal and his cheekbones had flushed under his tan, and suddenly she _had_ to wear it, to come that much closer to the fantasy that had been beating in her chest all night. Ollie’s hands, sliding up her thighs, under the full skirt; his mouth nipping at her neck… 

She put on her dress with reverent care, loving the caress of the satin lining against her bare skin. The dressing room had mirrors on three sides, cleverly angled to let their guests view themselves from all angles. She smiled at her gown. 

It had a tight bodice and ruffled cap sleeves, running snugly over her hips before spilling in a slender froth of fabric to pool around her feet. It fastened with a small zipper running from below her tailbone to the small of her back before turning to a crossover set of small buttons. She couldn’t fasten the gown without help, but she could still… 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

She froze, knowing who it had to be. Her breasts tightened and her core clenched with a burst of heat. 

The door opened and Ollie slipped inside, closing it quietly behind him and flipping the lock into place. He slowly crossed the floor to where she stood in front of the mirrors, watching her with intent hunger on his face. “So,” he said when she didn’t speak. “I would really, really like to fuck you right now.” 

Her knees threatened to buckle, and he leaned closer, his breath right up against her ear. “I think you want exactly the same thing, for exactly the same reasons. The only real question for me is whether we do it tomorrow night, when it’s actually illegal, or right now, when it’s only,” his tongue licked a quick flick against her earlobe and she moaned. “Immoral.” 

Somehow she laughed, a tiny breathy sound. “ _Immoral?_ ” 

“I like immoral,” he told her seriously, lifting a hand to trail a finger down the length of her spine, following the line of flesh revealed by the open fastenings of her gown. “I like immoral _a lot_.” 

“Clearly,” she said dryly. He looked so gorgeous in the mirror in his designer jeans and snug sweater, staring at the side of her face like she was the only thing in the world. He looked like he should be wearing a suit, or a tux; like they were about ten seconds away from an erotic magazine photoshoot. There was no way the looks on either of their faces could be described as anything but flat out carnal and she shuddered. 

“What’s not to like? Immoral is hot.” Ollie dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “I think you like it, Alexis. I think you love thinking of me stripping you out of that beautiful dress.” She frowned a little and his eyes narrowed. “Or maybe _not_ stripping you out of it, maybe you’d like it better if we left it on and I just lifted it to get to you.” She moaned deep in her throat, her eyes fluttering closed at the power of the images he was invoking. “I think you love the idea that you’re getting married tomorrow, that you’re the bride and I’m not the groom, but that I’m going to bend you over that chair and fuck you.” 

She put her hand to her chest, trying to remember how to breathe. 

“I think you like that Max is out at the table, that he has no idea that you’re in here with his friend, that he could come looking for you at any time…” 

With a strangled groan she broke, turning into his arms and sliding her hands under his shirt wildly, searching for skin. “God, Ollie,” she choked out, “this is incredibly wrong.” She heaved his sweater up over his head, taking his T-shirt with it. “Wrong,” she repeated, wondering how even saying the word could make it so much _better_. “Wrong.” 

Ollie’s hands went to her waist, lifting her up and moving her bodily to the settee. “Hot,” he added in a low growl. “You forgot hot.” 

“Oh my God, yes, that too.” She helped him lift the mass of skirts up over her legs, clutching them against her chest. The noise he made when he saw her nakedness underneath almost had her coming right there. Instead she spread her legs for him. “We’ll need to be fast.” 

“Fuck that.” Ollie dropped to his knees and buried his face at the junction of her thighs, sliding two fingers inside her as he immediately set to giving her the best head of her life. He spread her open with his thumbs, curling his fingers and rubbing inside as he set his mouth over her clit and sucked hard. Alexis managed to get her hands on her discarded towel and held it against her mouth to muffle her cries. Ollie looked up her body and noticed. 

“Nope,” he pulled the towel away and tossed it behind him. “I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear you,” he amended. “But I’ll settle for just me.” 

Oh, God. She clenched around his fingers at the thought of all the guests hearing her moaning and screaming for more, of them knowing what she was doing. He gave her a sin-filled grin and returned to her clit, this time lapping at her rapidly before sucking her between his teeth again. It was perfect. 

The orgasm burst over her and she just barely managed not to shout. Instead she buried both hands in Ollie’s hair and held him tightly against her clit, rocking her hips to make it last longer. The waves of pleasure kept coming in time with the slide of Ollie’s fingers inside her and she couldn’t believe how easily he played her body with his hands, how easily he played _her_ with his words. 

Ollie pulled away, sucking absently on his fingers as he languidly returned to his feet. His hands went to his belt, quickly releasing the buckle and the button at the waist. He undid the zipper and slid down his pants. 

Alexis found herself on her knees in front of him with only the vaguest idea of how she got there. He looked so beautiful, all long lines and muscle and golden skin and she just had to taste him. She ran her hands up his thighs and it was his turn to shiver. “Talk to me,” she said, licking just the tip of his cock, capturing the tiny drop that rested there. 

He knew immediately what she meant. “I said I had a call,” he said, easing his hands into her hair to loosen her ponytail. “I said I had to go have some great phone sex.” 

She pulled back and looked up his body at him. Her mouth was actually watering with the need to lick him all over. “At someone else’s wedding rehearsal?” 

He lifted a shoulder in an ‘eh?’ gesture. “Would have been worse at my own,” he said, “And honestly, that’s far from the worst thing I’ve ever done at someone else’s wedding rehearsal.” His fingers flexed on her head meaningfully. 

She looked down at her wedding dress pooled around her knees and couldn’t help but smile, even as she reached up to cup his balls. “Ok, point.” She licked him again. “Tell me more.” 

“I love doing this,” Ollie told her sincerely, his voice lowering to a growl. “I love going to a wedding and fucking the bride before the groom even gets there.” His fingers tightened around her head, nudging her back towards his waiting erection. “I love watching the bride with her mouth around my cock, God. It’s better than Ecstasy. Better than married women, though there’s a lot to be said for that too.” He groaned as she took him deep in her mouth, his head bumping up against the back of her throat. She swallowed around him and his legs trembled. 

“You look beautiful with your lips stretched around my cock, taking me deep,” he continued and she squirmed in reaction. His voice was shaking ever so slightly. “I love looking at you, on your knees for me, wearing that dress.” He lifted his head, and she realised he could see them in the mirrors. “So wrong,” he groaned, “So fucking hot.” 

He stroked in and out of her mouth with long, even thrusts that had her free hand slipping back under her skirt to touch herself. He was so warm and hard against her tongue and he smelled so goddamned good. She sucked him harder. 

“That’s it, that’s perfect,” he said, rocking into her. “Switch hands.” 

She was surprised, but switched her hands so that it was her left holding him and her right under her skirts. Immediately he was groaning and his thrusts into her mouth growing more erratic as his breath hissed through his teeth. She pulled away for an instant to get her breath and saw her engagement ring glittering on her hand, wrapped around his cock. 

The sight was enough. She came, diving back to get him back in her mouth and sucking him for all she was worth as her body jerked hard. Despite the interruption he was coming almost immediately, his fingers clenching right at the verge of painfully around her head as he drove to the back of her throat, spasming violently. She swallowed him down and he gave a surprised shudder before carefully withdrawing from her mouth. 

“Amazing,” he said breathlessly. “Absolutely amazing.” He reached down and helped her to her feet, then spun her in one quick motion and bent her over the chair. It was set in front of the main mirror and she could see them from every angle as Ollie stepped up behind her, lifting her skirts up over her hips. 

“You look beautiful,” he said. “Look at yourself. Look at _us_. See how beautiful you look, with your mouth all swollen and your skin flushed?” He reached over and pulled her breasts free from her bodice, finally getting to pinch her nipples as she’d seen him imagining earlier. “Look at how your breasts look, all tight.” He turned to the side a little so that she could see the view from the rear. He stroked her ass and thigh gently. “Look how wet you are, Alexis. Look how much you love this.” 

She was almost panting, as much from his words as from the sensation of his hands all over her. 

“Look at it,” Ollie demanded as her eyes closed. Automatically she snapped them back open, just as he set himself against her entrance and started to push. “Look at you, taking me, all the way in.” He bottomed out and just _ground_ against her. It made her quake all over. She could feel Ollie’s fingers flexing on her hips, could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her abdomen where his cock was nudging her cervix. 

“Look at you,” Ollie’s voice had gone guttural, and the deep vibration of it made her clench down around his length as though her body was determined to keep him there forever. “Fucking me, with Max waiting for you outside.” 

She cried out, loudly, her legs shaking violently as she started to move frantically against his body. Taking her cue he began to thrust into her with brutal snaps of his hips, using his hands around her waist for leverage. It was raw and animalistic and she loved it. Somehow she kept her eyes open so she could watch them in the mirrors. The images drove her higher with every slap of his thighs against her ass, with every grunt he made as he slammed her unmercifully. 

“Are you wearing your hair up or down tomorrow?” he demanded suddenly. 

She blinked hazily, really not able to concentrate on words when her body was feeling him do _that_. 

“Your hair,” he gasped. “Up or down?” 

“Down,” she managed to reply, just short of a wail as he stopped to grind against her again, moving his hips in a little circle that had her seeing stars and reaching for her clit. 

“Perfect,” he said, and curled over her to set his teeth against the back of her neck, just below her hairline. He bit her gently, then covered the area with his mouth and started to suck on her skin in time with his renewed thrusts. 

_Oh my God_ , she thought, turning boneless at the thought. _He’s marking me._ The deep pulls on her neck were triggering a matching ripple in her core. Her fingers sped up on her clit. She was so close. The moans were coming from her throat with every breath. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Ollie let go of her neck and straightened but didn’t stop. Alexis was sure whoever was at the door had to be able to hear the distinctive slap of flesh and it made her clench around Ollie again, wringing a low mutter from his chest. 

“Alexis?” came Tommy’s voice. 

“Y…yes?” She somehow managed to reply. 

“You ok? I … uh… Offered to come look for you, make sure nothing’s wrong.” 

“I’m great,” she was able to answer that one with enthusiasm. “I’m… ah... wonderful!” 

“Ok.” There was a long pause, then “Have you seen Ollie? He went to take a phone call…” 

“He’s… here… too.” 

Ollie finally took pity on her and slowed his movements to long, languid slides that bottomed out on every stroke. 

“She decided to try on her wedding dress,” Ollie said. His voice was almost even, the bastard, and she reached under her body to start playing with his balls. “I’m helping her find the… ah… perfect way of draping the skirt.” His voice cracked in the middle and she smiled at him victoriously. He replied by speeding up again and moving her hand away from her clit, replacing it with his own. 

“You guys almost done?” She could hear the humour in Tommy’s voice and imagined how this would have gone if they’d both come looking for her instead of just Ollie. Would she have still gone for it? Would she now have Tommy standing in front of her, taking her mouth as Ollie worked her from behind? 

She shook at the thought, her mouth flooding with saliva and her walls locking down on Ollie’s cock in a way that had him vibrating in reaction. 

“We’re going to be coming soon,” Ollie replied to Tommy with breathless laughter in his voice, echoed by her fervent voiceless whimper of agreement. Tommy tapped the door once before they heard his receding steps. 

“Don’t make a liar out of me,” Ollie told her. His eyes were closed and the muscles of his arms and chest were bulging as he got closer to orgasm. 

“We wouldn’t want that,” she retorted, straining against his fingers strumming her clit. “That would be wrong.” 

His eyes snapped open at the word and he stared intently at her. “No,” he said. “What’s wrong is that you’re going to be going back out there to your fiancé, with his ring on your finger and _my_ taste in your mouth, and _my_ mark on your neck.” He let go of her clit to hold on to her hips and start really driving into her. “ _My_ bruises on your hips, _my_ name on your lips.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “ _And my come inside you._ ” He slammed into her and stayed, fingers biting into her hipbones, thighs pressing against her ass, legs jerking as he came. 

”Ollie!” With the first throb of his cock inside her she whited out. Pleasure exploded through her body and she damned near convulsed with the force of it. She forgot about sight, forgot about sound, forgot about everything except for the pulsing ecstasy at her core and the feel of Ollie inside her. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, grinding her against his pelvis, rocking him against her wildly clasping walls and making it all last so much longer that she thought she was going to pass out. Only Ollie’s hands on her kept her from falling off the chair to the floor. As it was her arms gave out completely, and Ollie collapsed over top of her to rest his lips against her neck. His bare chest felt warm and sweaty against her back. 

“Wow,” he said when he could talk again, reluctantly dragging himself back upright and withdrawing from her carefully. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her bare ass with a look of smug satisfaction. The mirror showed her looking swollen and wet and well-fucked and reflexively she twitched, watching herself throb in the image. 

Ollie ran a gentle hand over her ass and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a minute later with a warm damp towel that he used to carefully clean up her groin and thighs. He also brought over her bag of spare clothes and set it beside the settee before quietly helping her straighten from the chair and move over to it. He set the dry towel on the settee and helped her step gingerly out of the dress. 

“Looks none the worse for wear,” he said and gave it a gentle shake to loosen the folds of fabric. “No big wrinkles, no stains.” He hung it back on its stand, then quickly dressed before coming back to kneel in front of her. She blinked down at him hazily, and he gave her a hastily smothered grin. “You ok?” 

“I am…” she paused. “Thoroughly debauched.” 

He scrubbed a hand over his mouth and opened her duffle bag, pulling out some underwear, yoga pants, and her Starling University sweatshirt. He helped her put on the sweater first before urging her to her feet and sliding her panties up her legs. She could feel a new slide of dampness on her thighs before he settled them into place on her hips and she looked down at him with wide eyes. 

“What did we just do?” she asked blankly. He nudged her to sit back down and then kissed her softly on the neck above the line of her sweatshirt. 

He pulled back and smiled almost tenderly. “Nothing illegal,” he murmured, brushing a wisp of hair from her face. “But definitely immoral.” The smile changed to a wicked grin. “And hot.” He held up the yoga pants and slipped the legs over her feet. 

“And wrong,” she said. 

He nodded, still grinning. “And wrong,” he agreed comfortably. “Also, amazing.” He slid the pants up to her knees and then stopped, looking over her shoulder at the mirror. “Somewhat out of hand,” he conceded, the smile fading. “I’m not actually sure where all of that came from.” 

“Maybe you have more of a dark side than you thought?” 

He snorted at that. “I’m pretty shallow,” he told her, helping her stand and getting the pants the rest of the way up her thighs to settle around her waist. He stopped, a tiny frown between his brows, and then lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. “Somehow in all of that I forgot to do that,” he said, eyes on her mouth. He kissed her again, harder this time and glided his tongue deep against hers. He groaned. “You taste like me,” he ground out, muscles rigid. 

She slipped out of his arms and moved to the door, taking a second to put the towels into her duffle and running a practiced eye around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. 

“Time to go back to Max,” she said, not looking at him for fear she’d end up right back where they started. His kiss had tasted incredible and she was fighting the urge for more. 

“You know,” Ollie said as he offered her his arm, opening the door to the hall and leading her out. Tommy was lounging in the hallway with a nonchalant look on his face. “It might not be _quite_ as good, but I really do like married women too. Maybe after tomorrow you could hook me up.” 

She couldn’t help it: she laughed.


End file.
